A la vie à la mort !
by labulle
Summary: Os cadeau pour fêter les 21 ans de Pitch. Je suis morte, et elle aussi. La vie de fantôme devient vite lassante au bout de quelques décennies, alors pour nous occuper, nous influençons des couples à se former, ou se défaire... Notre dernier défi ? Mettre Harry et Drago ensemble, et Merlin sait qu'ils vont nous donner du fil à retordre !


**Bonjour à tous :) Après avoir passé un après-midi à faire le tri dans toutes mes fics et OS, j'ai décidé de poster ici les OS cadeau que je réservais jusqu'à maintenant aux membres de mon forum. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Bonne journée !**

* * *

**Parring : Ha ha !**

**Disclamer : Tout est à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi ^^**

**Lemon : Pas que je me souvienne :)**

* * *

**À la vie à la mort.**

* * *

Je suis morte. Tout comme ma meilleure amie Pitch ! Et c'est bien là l'une des seules choses que nous ayons en commun… Elle, la Serpentard pourtant douce et gentille, et moi, la Serdaigle têtue et machiavélique. Cependant, il y a bien un autre point commun... c'est une passion qui nous a rapprochées : les paris ! C'est d'ailleurs l'un d'eux qui nous a amenées à notre état de fantômes. Nous nous étions mises au défi de goûter la mixture préparée en cours de potions, mais hélas, nous étions loin de nous douter qu'elle aurait cet effet-là !

Enfin bref, maintenant, on passe notre temps à flotter au-dessus de nos anciens condisciples, à nous occuper avec notre passe-temps favori : faire ou défaire les couples ! Vous imaginez aisément quelle activité je préfère... Mais bon, vu que je n'ai pas réussi à faire casser ce gros balourd de Neville, d'avec la cinglée de Luna Lovegood, Pitch a décidé que cette fois-ci, on en formerait un. J'ai eu beau supplier, geindre, et bouder, rien n'y a fait, et elle n'a pas cédé. Donc c'est avec une lippe boudeuse que j'ai fini par abandonner, en me disant que de toute façon, si je le souhaitais, je pourrais toujours faire échouer les choses l'air de rien.

Mais toujours est-il qu'on a beau se creuser la tête, il n'y a aucun futur couple potentiellement intéressant. Après avoir hésité longuement, Pitch m'a proposé une chose : chacune de nous écrit le nom d'une personne sur un parchemin, et on doit absolument s'y tenir.

Fortes de cette décision, nous partons errer chacune de notre côté afin de trouver l'inspiration. Je crois qu'elle est partie vers le parc, je vais donc aller dans la Grande Salle. Voir tous ces microbes s'activer en bas m'énerve au plus haut point ! Ils sont là, à grouiller autour d'une grande table pour s'empiffrer comme des goinfres ! Et en parlant de goinfre, le number one attire mon attention... Le rouquin, meilleur ami du Survivant... Oui, ce Survivant si occupé à sauver sa minable petite vie qu'il en laisse de côté sa vie sentimentale. À son âge, c'en est presque pathétique, OK, on retire le presque ! Dix-sept ans, toujours puceau, ça pourrait être l'objet d'un de ces films stupides pour ados aux hormones en folies !

Inutile de m'écœurer plus longtemps ici, j'ai trouvé ma proie ! Quoi de plus dur que de caser l'incasable ? Ma mission en sera d'autant plus facile !

Heureuse de ma trouvaille, je flotte légèrement et joyeusement (ce qui arrive que lorsque je prépare un mauvais coup) et tombe sur Pitch, qui à l'air d'avoir également trouvé sa cible. Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps. Avec un regard complice, nous nous échangeons nos papiers, et là, le choc ! (même pour moi, et c'est pas peu dire). Je relis le nom écrit sur le papier de Pitch, afin d'être sûre d'avoir bien lu, mais il n'y a pas d'erreur, le nom inscrit est bien celui de Drago Malefoy ! Après une dizaine de secondes, on se regarde stupidement, il faut bien le dire, mais on finit par éclater de rire ! Pas une seule fois nous avons imaginé cette situation, mais après tout, corser la chose risque d'être intéressant ! Peut-être que je ne vais pas m'époumoner à tout faire rater tout compte fait.

Bon, avant toute chose, nous devons entrer dans la phase : « observation des sujets ». Nous avons de longues années de pratique avec Pitch, et notre plan d'attaque est réglé comme du papier à musique :

**Phase un : **_Observation des sujets : _Sert à déterminer les atomes crochus du futur couple, leurs habitudes, leurs manies, leurs types de partenaires, leur orientation sexuelle ; tout quoi.

**Phase deux : **Les pousser l'un vers l'autre avec divers stratagèmes de notre cru.

**Phase trois : **Savourer notre victoire, (et/ou grimacer de dégoût à les voir se bécoter tendrement) c'est aussi simple que ça !

oOo

— Le blond !

— Le brun !

— Le blond !

— Le brun !

Bon, comme toujours, nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec la première personne à surveiller. Vous me direz, puisqu'on doit faire les deux, ça n'a aucune importance, mais c'est comme ça ! On est morte, on a bien le droit d'avoir nos petites manies ! En fait, l'ordre détermine énormément de chose, mais surtout, la plus importante : en effet, on pousse toujours le second sujet, vers le premier, donc il faut bien évaluer qui serait le plus successible de faire succomber l'autre. Et là, on a un dilemme, c'est qu'on est pas d'accord, tout simplement. Moi je penche pour pousser Drago dans les bras de Harry, mais Pitch penche pour l'inverse, évidemment...

— Eh bien je te propose une chose. Puisque nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord, on flotte ensemble dans le château, et le premier sera celui qu'on croise... en premier !

— OK pour moi Bulle, mais je te parie qu'on trouvera Drago en premier, me lance Pitch avec un petit sourire entendu.

Nous traversâmes alors le parc, la Grande Salle, la bibliothèque, les cachots (je suis sûre que Pitch a fait exprès d'y aller pour croiser Drago en premier !) mais rien, aucune trace du Gryffondor ni du Serpentard. Dépitées, nous décidâmes de partir explorer les couloirs peu fréquentés, et Merlin sait qu'il y en a énormément à Poudlard !

Au bout d'interminables minutes, passées à écouter Pitch me parler de son tout premier doudou nommé « fluffy », des bruits attirent notre attention (merci Merlin). Plus nous nous rapprochons, et plus les paroles deviennent cohérentes. Il s'agit là d'une dispute entre quelques personnes, dont deux garçons particulièrement virulents l'un envers l'autre.

Curieuses de nature, nous décidâmes de flâner négligemment au-dessus d'eux, pour laisser traîner une ou deux oreilles indiscrètes (c'est que les ragots, mortes ou vives, on adore).

Et au détour du couloir, quelle surprise nous avons quand nous vîmes que les deux garçons ayant l'air de se haïr au plus haut point ne sont autres que Malefoy et Potter ! Bien sûr, nous savions qu'ils ne se portaient pas dans leur cœur, mais à ce point-là... Décidément, notre mission à l'air de mal démarrer.

— Eh bien Potter, qu'est-ce que tu feras si je recommence ? lance le petit arrogant de Serpentard avec... arrogance.

— Je te conseille de ne pas trop chercher à le découvrir Malefoy, fulmine le petit binoclard en le pointant de sa baguette.

— Harry, je t'en prie, baisse cette baguette, tu vas le regretter, supplie la fille aux cheveux touffus, en s'accrochant au bras de Harry.

— Écoute ta copine Sang-de-Bourbe, le balafré, tu risques de te faire mal avec ça, ricane Malefoy avant de se retourner vers ses amis, cherchant leur approbation, qui se fait bruyante quand Parkinson, celle qui ressemble à un bouledogue, hurle de rire.

Harry s'apprête à lancer un sort au blond, mais c'est loin d'arranger nos affaires ça ! Alors sans se concerter, nous fonçons droit au milieu du petit attroupement. Je me charge du sort du brun, en m'interposant, et Pitch s'occupe du blond, en le faisant tomber, au cas où j'aurais laissé passer le sortilège, qui a finalement ricoché sur moi pour aller noircir le mur d'en face. De toute façon, vu l'inclinaison, il n'aurait jamais touché sa cible. On se demande bien comment ce gamin a réussi à survivre si longtemps face à l'autre tête de navet ! Les garçons se retrouvent désorientés, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de réitérer l'expérience, puisque la terreur des cachots rapplique à toute allure. Après des réprimandes virulentes à l'encontre de Potter, qu'il punit par trois heures de colles, il disperse les élèves, avant de repartir à son tour.

Bien sûr, personne ne s'est rendu compte de notre présence. Nous devons toujours faire en sorte que nos actes passent pour des accidents, ou des conséquences étranges... Quand nous aurons passé notre diplôme d'esprits frappeurs, là, nous pourrons réellement nous en donner à cœur joie, comme Peeves, qui est un modèle pour nous depuis notre trépas.

Bon, en attendant, nous n'avons pas encore réglé notre problème puisqu'on a croisé les deux garçons en même temps !

Bref, nous décidons tout de même de faire un premier point, et pour tout dire, il est très rapide. Notre conclusion est simple : ils se détestent !

oOo

Le dîner arrive, et nous nous installons à notre place favorite, c'est-à-dire au-dessus des élèves, mais assez proches des professeurs, afin d'entendre les dernières nouvelles. De là-haut, nous avons une vue imprenable sur notre futur couple. Harry est, comme toujours, assis à côté de son meilleur ami, et en face d'Hermione, à raconter avec Ron des blagues sur le Quidditch toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, au grand dam d'Hermione. Seuls quelques coups d'œil furtifs sont jetés en direction du Serpentard. Ça pourrait être pire, il pourrait le fixer avec hargne, comme s'il voulait le dépecer vivant !

Après un quart d'heure d'observation, nous décidâmes d'aller vers Drago. Après tout, cette fois-ci, c'était une mission exceptionnelle, donc nous pouvons bien changer notre plan de travail.

L'ambiance est différente dans les manières, mais dans le fond, c'est identique ! Lui aussi monopolise la conversation pour vanter ses mérites et qualités, alors que ses deux amis les plus proches engouffrent autant de nourriture qu'ils le peuvent, comme si la famine les guettait. Seulement, la fille du groupe, Parkinson, au contraire d'Hermione, garde les yeux rivés amoureusement sur le blond. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, excédé, lui lance d'un coup une remarque acerbe : « Pansy, réveille-toi, tu baves ! » Toute la tablée éclate de rire, contrairement au bouledogue qui se renfrogne et croise les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de bouderie.

Lui en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide vers la table des rouge et or, à l'instar de son ennemi.

oOo

Le dîner était d'un ennui mortel. Pour me réveiller un peu, je décide d'aller faire un tour dans les cachots pour faire peur aux quelques élèves en dehors de leur dortoir. Bien qu'ils en aient encore le droit pendant trente minutes.

Je croise quelques élèves que je traverse pour le plaisir de leur glacer les sangs, j'agite les tableaux sur les murs au fur et à mesure que les élèves avancent, et je leur dépose sur la tête les araignées qui traînent au plafond. Bref, la routine de base.

Soudain, je sens une présence sans la voir... Aiguisant mes sens de spectre au maximum, je réussis à visualiser l'aura de la présence. Un halo bleu suit les contours d'un corps masculin, dissimulé sous une cape d'invisibilité. Il a l'air soucieux, et guette à l'angle des couloirs avant de les traverser. Je décide de le suivre, et la silhouette me conduit jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor. Une fois qu'il se sent en sécurité, le garçon retire sa cape avant de se jeter dans son lit, et c'est là que je découvre son identité ! Ce n'est autre que Potter qui était caché là-dessous. Mais pourquoi ? Telle est la question !

Avide de partager ma découverte avec Pitch, je file la rejoindre vitesse grand V. Elle doit être encore dans la tour d'astronomie à regarder les étoiles filer dans le firmament (ce qu'elle peut être guimauve par moments !).

J'arrive en haut de la tour, et effectivement, elle y est. Sitôt qu'elle me voit, elle s'agite et arrive près de moi en deux secondes ! Son sourire est éclatant, et une joie enfantine illumine son doux visage, ça ne peut dire qu'une chose : elle a des ragots tous frais !

— Tu devineras jamais ?! me dit-elle, surexcitée.

— Mhhh, tu es prête à le parier ?

Voyant son air soudain excédé par ma manie de parier sur tout, je me recentre et prends l'air sérieux d'un contrôleur fiscal, lui faisant signe qu'elle pouvait continuer.

— Eh bien figure-toi que je n'étais pas seule ici pendant un long moment...

Je lui jette un regard torve, lui indiquant que je goûte fort peu le ton mystérieux qu'elle s'emploie à faire ressortir.

L'air de rien, elle continue sur sa lancée :

— Un garçon attendait ici, et apparemment, vu comme il tournait en rond, il attendait quelqu'un !

— Et ? En quoi ça nous intéresse ? fis-je, agacée.

— Eh bien, ça nous intéresse parce que c'était Drago !

Je sens un regain d'intérêt monter en moi, et je me rapproche, décidée à écouter plus attentivement.

— Et alors, qui attendait-il ?

— Eh bien j'en ai aucune idée, la personne n'est pas venue, dit Pitch, déçue. Il avait l'air très mécontent avant de partir, alors il lui a écrit une lettre !

Il en fallait pas plus pour que je lui saute littéralement dessus, afin d'en savoir plus, avant de la traverser et de me cogner contre le mur d'en face, emportée par mon élan.

— Tsss, la curiosité te perdra, me dit-elle, en secouant son index accusateur vers moi, avant d'éclater de rire. Alors, comme tu dois t'en douter, j'étais penchée au-dessus de sa lettre tout le temps qu'il l'a écrite, et voilà ce qu'il disait :

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ?!

Je t'avais pourtant dit vendredi, 22h, tour d'astronomie !

Tu as raté cette occasion, et pour la peine, elle ne se reproduira pas de sitôt ! On ne pose pas un lapin à Drago Malefoy ».

— Après ça, il a fait appel à son hibou grand-duc pour porter la missive, mais il a murmuré le nom si bas que je ne l'ai pas compris.

Une fois que Pitch eut fini de parler, je reste perplexe. Pas de « mon Chocogrenouille d'amour », « mon Fléreur des bois », « mon Vif d'or adoré » ou encore « ma baguette à la réglisse » donc rien, au ton de la lettre, ne garantit que ce soit une lettre d'amour. Mais d'un côté, c'en est que plus excitant car ça laisse planer le mystère, et ça rend notre mission plus difficile. Car mettre deux célibataires en couple, c'est une chose, mais les mettre en couple quand l'un d'eux ne l'est pas, ça risquerait de s'avérer compliqué...

Avec tout ça, j'ai failli en oublier le but de ma visite !

— Pitch, moi aussi j'ai des choses à dire sur le comportement étrange de Potter ! Il traînait dans les cachots avec une cape d'invisibilité, alors que le couvre-feu n'était pas encore arrivé. Son comportement était étrange, il avait l'air très soucieux, et prenait de grandes précautions pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Comme quoi, on avance bien, ils ont déjà deux points communs : leur humour est médiocre et ils ont un comportement suspect ! Je suis confiante dans la réussite de notre mission, ironisais-je. On peut donc passer à la phase deux ?

— Je sais pas, j'aimerais bien en savoir davantage sur la personne qui devait le rejoindre. Après tout, nous devons former un couple, soit, mais pas au détriment d'un autre !

Ssss, je savais bien qu'elle me sortirait ça... Tant pis, après tout, je suis également curieuse de découvrir qui est cette mystérieuse personne, et quel est son lien avec le Serpentard.

oOo

Une semaine est passée depuis que nous avons décidé de découvrir l'identité du rendez-vous secret de Drago, mais rien, nada, que dalle, que de pouic et triple niet !

Nous avons eu beau le surveiller nuit et jour, rien, si ce n'est la lettre qu'il a reçue le lendemain matin :

_« Excuse-moi, j'ai eu un empêchement, je t'expliquerai tout ce soir »._

Ce à quoi a répondu expéditivement, et l'air très en colère, Drago :

_« Non, ce soir j'ai un empêchement. Je te contacterai, moi aussi je suis très occupé. »_

Même Pitch ne voyait pas l'utilité de continuer notre investigation. Après tout, ça ne devait pas être une romance vu le ton impersonnel des messages. Donc nous sommes passées à la phase deux, pour notre plus grand bonheur.

Alors la première chose à faire lors de la phase deux, c'est le bourrage de crâne, et pour ça, il faut attendre que les deux garçons soient endormis. À 1h du matin passée, nous rejoignons chacune un dortoir. Pitch se charge de Drago, et moi de Potter.

Le dortoir est silencieux, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Harry dort sur le dos, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, mais il a l'air paisible. Je m'approche de son oreille, et commence ma litanie sur un petit air de musique :

— Drago, Drago... Drago Drago Drago... Il est beau, sexy, ses cheveux sont doux et soyeux, tu as envie de passer ta main dedans, son corps est musclé, sa peau est douce et laiteuse, son fessier est ferme et son p...

Bon, je vais peut-être pas rentrer dans les détails intimes dès maintenant. Inlassablement, je répète cette phrase jusqu'à ce que son petit cerveau l'imprime.

Pendant ce temps, Pitch accomplit la même mission, penchée au-dessus de l'oreille du blond qui dort à poings fermés en position fœtale.

— Potter, Potter, Potter, il est... beau (c'est vite dit), il est gentil (pour pas dire niais), il a de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude (quand ils ne sont pas cachés derrière ses binocles), il a un corps musclé (pour une brindille telle que lui ), il est intelligent (quand Hermione est là pour répondre à sa place), il est drôle (pour qui n'a que deux neurones), mais il en est touchant, et c'est pour ça que tu as une envie irrépressible de le prendre dans tes bras dès que tu le vois...

oOo

Nous avons bourré le crâne de nos deux cobayes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent, nous n'avons plus qu'à voir s'ils sont réceptifs. Et l'occasion se présente rapidement. Nous nous étions placées à un endroit stratégique, en bas du grand escalier principal, là où tous les élèves sont forcés de se croiser pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Le trio descend les escaliers, occupé par une discussion animée sur le Quidditch, alors que le quatuor (Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy), monte, également pris par une discussion houleuse entre Drago et Pansy, quand soudain, c'est le drame. Drago rentre en collision avec Harry. Les deux garçons semblent surpris, et une teinte rougeâtre s'étend vite sur leurs joues.

Pitch et moi nous regardons avec un sourire radieux ! On peut dire que rien ne nous résiste, jamais nous n'aurions pensé que tout irait si vite. Mais une seconde plus tard, des cris attirent notre attention. En effet, ce que nous avions pris pour des rougeurs de timidité ou de désir était en fait une violente colère qui a éclaté rapidement !

— Tu ne peux pas faire attention Potter ! Regarde un peu où tu vas !

— Et toi, si tu ne passais pas tout ton temps à regarder ton reflet dans tout ce qui te le renvoie, tu verrais que tu n'es pas le seul dans ce château !

Le professeur Flitwick qui passait par là mit un terme à leur dispute, et ils se contentèrent de se lancer un regard noir en se séparant.

Après cette nouvelle altercation, nous révisons notre conclusion : ils se détestent vraiment ! C'est pas gagné...

oOo

Bon, après ce premier échec, nous décidons d'attaquer un conciliabule d'urgence. Puisque le bourrage de crâne n'a pas marché, comme il le fait neuf fois sur dix, nous allons corser les choses et sortir nos meilleurs tours. Ceux auxquels personne n'a jamais résisté !

Et pour ce faire, nous attendons le moment idéal, un match de Quidditch.

oOo

Le match Serpentard contre Gryffondor a lieu trois jours après l'altercation des escaliers, et malgré le bourrage de crâne que nous avons repris de manière intensive, il n'y a eu aucun résultat notable, c'est à n'y rien comprendre !

Un but vient d'être marqué contre Gryffondor. Harry redouble d'intention pour repérer le Vif d'or, mais la minuscule balle reste introuvable (grâce à Pitch, qui la tient captive). Après un tour du terrain, concentré sur la balle dorée, il se positionne près des buts, et guette autour de lui. Pour faire ce qu'on souhaite, il faut absolument que Drago se trouve à proximité de Harry, ce qui arrivera si on force le destin ;)

Pitch décide de s'en charger. Elle suit le Souafle qui se dirige droit vers les buts des Gryffondor, et une fois que le poursuiveur le lance, elle l'accompagne en déviant légèrement la direction, de sorte qu'il passe dans les buts sans aucune difficulté. Une fois de plus, les acclamations des Serpentard se font très bruyantes dans les gradins, alors que les Gryffondor crient leur indignation.

Et le moment tant attendu arrive quand Drago, fier du nouveau pas fait vers la victoire, s'approche en volant directement vers Harry, afin de le narguer, comme il le fait habituellement. Et c'est à ce moment précis que nous devons agir !

Nous nous mettons chacune d'un côté de Harry, et joignons nos mains afin de l'entourer entièrement, de manière à ce qu'on puisse commencer notre danse fantomatique. Nous tournons d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à atteindre un rythme effréné. Cette danse a pour but de troubler la vision de Harry, et à la vue de son air hagard, c'est en train de fonctionner !

En effet, sa vision normale se voit perturbée pour laisser place à une vision de rêve. Il ne voit pas simplement Drago voler banalement vers lui, non, il voit le Serpentard approcher au ralenti, le moindre souffle de vent provoquant un ballet aérien des plus harmonieux sur lui. Sa cape ondule autour de son corps, alors que ses cheveux volettent avec grâce autour de son visage, tantôt l'encadrant, tantôt le découvrant laissant apparaître toute la perfection de ses traits. En regardant mieux, il peut voir les muscles saillir et se mouvoir sensuellement sous ses vêtements, lui collant au corps à cause de la pression du vent.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté, malgré tout, Drago a bel et bien avancé puisqu'il se trouve à quelques centimètres de Harry. Ses lèvres pulpeuses bougent, déversant probablement un flot de moquerie, mais Harry est bien trop obnubilé par l'apparition divine pour y prêter attention. Vu d'ici, les yeux du blond paraissent immenses, et leur couleur est indéfinissable. Elle oscille entre le gris mercure, et le bleu arctique. C'est un pur moment de félicité que vit Harry, et celui-ci prend fin une fois que le blond est reparti, mécontent du manque d'attention que le brun lui a porté. S'il savait à quel point il se trompe !

Fières de nous, nous nous tapons dans les mains en signe de victoire. Harry a tellement été bouleversé qu'il est resté ébahi de longues secondes, ne voyant même pas passer le Vif d'or que Pitch a relâché sous ses yeux.

Très heureuse du petit résultat, nous décidons de réitérer l'expérience, avec Drago cette fois-ci, et dans peu de temps, afin d'augmenter nos chances qu'ils craquent l'un pour l'autre.

Une heure après, Madame Bibine siffle la fin du match. Pour la première fois depuis plus de sept ans, les Serpentard ont gagné le match contre Gryffondor, grâce à Drago qui a attrapé le Vif d'or. Les Serpentard ont hurlé leur joie, portant en triomphe leur attrapeur et capitaine, Drago Malefoy.

Bien sûr, l'équipe des Gryffondor semble dépitée. Ils redescendent pour se poser sur la pelouse sous les quolibets et moqueries des Serpentard. Ne voulant pas s'attarder, ils filent directement dans leur vestiaire, avec un regard de mépris pour le héros du jour.

Dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor, l'ambiance est morose. Quelques-uns jettent des regards mécontents vers Harry, qui garde la tête baissée, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui a pris. Mais il a beau se morigéner intérieurement, il n'arrive pas à se retirer de la tête qu'il n'est pas totalement fautif. Peut-être qu'il a mangé un truc pas frais, ou qu'il a bu une potion versée dans son jus de citrouille à son insu, et qui expliquerait les hallucinations qu'il a eues, même si au fond de lui, une petite voix lui explique pourquoi.

L'ambiance d'enterrement est d'autant plus pesante que le vestiaire des Serpentard, mitoyen du leur, est rempli d'un joyeux chahut ! Des acclamations pour Drago fusent de toutes parts, des hourras, des sifflets, et des rires envahissent le vestiaire des Gryffondor, pour leur plus grand malheur. Décidant de ne pas en supporter davantage, les joueurs filent prendre une douche expéditive afin de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Harry, souhaitant échapper à leur regard de reproches traîne délibérément. Une fois seul, il prend enfin sa douche.

C'est à ce moment que nous rejoignons Drago. Tous les Serpentard sont toujours en train de fêter leur victoire, continuant à porter leur capitaine sur leurs épaules en lui faisant faire des tours aléatoires du vestiaire. Pitch et moi joignons nos mains autour de lui, comme nous l'avons fait pour Potter, et le résultat ne se fait pas attendre. La porte mitoyenne s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître un Harry Potter sortant de sous sa douche. Comme pour lui précédemment, Drago le voit se mouvoir au ralenti, pour mieux apprécier le spectacle. Il voit Harry, de l'eau ruisselant de ses cheveux, dans lesquels il passe suavement une main pour les remettre en place, jusqu'au bas de son dos, humidifiant la serviette blanche ceinte autour de sa taille qui contraste parfaitement avec sa peau hâlée. Le petit carré de tissu moule parfaitement les muscles de ses cuisses qui se contractent à chacun de ses pas, accompagnés de ceux de ses abdos, entre lesquels les gouttes d'eau se promènent. Lorsqu'il se retourne, afin de ramasser ses habits déposés sur le banc, Drago ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un petit gémissement, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, à la vue du postérieur parfait de Harry.

Celui-ci, comme prévenu par son instinct, se retourne et se rend compte que la porte du vestiaire est ouverte. En allant la refermer, il croise un bref instant le regard de Drago. Ce dernier se noie dans les yeux émeraude de son vis-à-vis, manquant de suffoquer à cause de l'intensité de ce regard. Harry est déjà en train de refermer la porte, et je ne résiste pas. D'une pichenette, je détache la serviette qui glisse le long de ses jambes, dévoilant son intimité aux seuls yeux de Drago, qui manque de défaillir. Mais il n'en a pas l'occasion puisque le brun a refermé la porte.

Une fois le lien rompu, le rêve se brise d'un coup, mais il est trop tard pour Drago qui ne reprend pas assez vite ses esprits pour lui permettre d'éviter la poutre qui entra en collision avec son front. Il lâcha un juron et ses coéquipiers le posèrent à terre, le laissant groggy sur un banc. Mais est-ce à cause du coup sur la tête, ou de la vision de rêve ? Ça, nous avons hâte de le savoir !

— Je suis certaine que ça a marché ! Tu as bien vu Harry, il avait le souffle coupé !

— Et tu as vu Drago, renchérit Pitch, il a failli baver !

Nous éclatons de rire, heureuses d'avoir mené à bien (nous en sommes certaines) une mission pourtant difficile. Mais apparemment, nous sommes à la hauteur, et rien n'est trop dur pour nous !

La machine est en marche. Bien sûr, ils ne vont pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre et se rouler une pelle la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront, mais ils en auront furieusement envie ! Je leur donne moins d'une semaine pour sortir ensemble.

— Pari tenu, lance Pitch en riant.

oOo

Le repas du soir ne va pas tarder, et nous attendons, plus qu'impatientes, que Harry arrive. Drago est déjà là, et nous avons hâte de les voir se fixer intensément, et pleins de désir l'un envers l'autre. Le moment crucial arrive quand les grandes portes s'ouvrent, laissant apparaître Harry en tête du trio. Il se dirige à sa place directement, sans même un regard vers Drago ! Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'est contenté de le regarder passer un faible instant.

Dépitées, nous sommes DÉ-PI-TÉES !

— Attendons de voir, peut-être que ça mettra un peu plus de temps pour monter à leur petit cerveau ?! propose Pitch, plus pour nous réconforter que par certitude.

— OK, de toute façon, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre.

oOo

Une autre semaine est passée depuis, et rien, aucun changement notable ne s'est produit. Les mêmes disputes lorsque les garçons se croisent, les mêmes regards furtifs quand ils sont à table, les mêmes attitudes hautaines quand ils se parlent...

Nous ne comprenons pas ! Comment, avec tout ce que nous avons fait, aucune, même infime, particule de désir ne coule dans leurs veines ! C'est une cause perdue d'avance, et c'est avec amertume que nous décidons d'abandonner, pour la première fois, un défi que nous nous étions lancé !

Nous restons amères sur cet échec. On passe notre temps à errer dans le château, sans but, et sans même l'envie d'effrayer les élèves fraudeurs. D'ailleurs, nous en entendons deux qui tiennent un conciliabule derrière une tapisserie, et la discussion semble houleuse. Quoi de mieux que des ragots pour nous remonter le moral ?

— Non, j'en ai marre, ça fait deux semaines que j'y pense jour et nuit.

— Moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas et tu le sais très bien.

— Eh bien non justement, je ne le sais pas. Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous devons nous cacher de nos amis ? Ça va faire deux ans que nous sommes ensemble ! Je suis sûr de mes sentiments, et je veux le crier à la face du monde.

Un silence suit cette déclaration. Mais aux sons mouillés, nous en concluons que le couple s'embrasse, tendrement, et ému par leur amour partagé.

Soudain, une des voix reprend :

— Viens avec moi, nous allons au parc, ensemble, et main dans la main.

Une tête, aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, émerge de derrière la tapisserie. Cela a le don de nous alerter. Nous allons enfin découvrir qui était l'amoureuse cachée de Drago, avec qui il échangeait pourtant des lettres assez impersonnelles.

Et là, nos mâchoires pendouillèrent lamentablement quand nous découvrîmes que la fille aux cheveux hirsutes qui venait de se jeter sans ses bras de bonheur était en fait Potter !

Nous fûmes plus que surprises ! Si on s'en était doutées ! Depuis le début, nous tentions de mettre en couple deux personnes déjà... en couple ! Et là, ça a fait tilt ! Bien sûr que rien ne marchait ! En fait, plus exactement, ça marchait, mais vu qu'ils faisaient semblant d'être toujours ennemis, ils se devaient de ne rien laisser paraître.

— Dans un sens, notre pari est gagné. Grâce à nous, ils se sont rendu compte qu'il était temps qu'ils s'affichent à la face du monde, me dit Pitch avec un sourire ému.

— En effet ma Pitch, comme je te le dis souvent, nous sommes les meilleures !

**FIN**

16/09/09

* * *

****Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, gros bisous :)****

********PS : Pour les review anonymes, je réponds toujours sur un forum accessible aux invités dont l'adresse est dans mon profil ;)********


End file.
